


August 19, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Silver Banshee tilted her head to one side when Reverend Amos Howell appeared and glowered in Metropolis.





	August 19, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Silver Banshee tilted her head to one side when Reverend Amos Howell appeared and glowered in Metropolis before she remembered killing his daughter for preventing her from robbing a bank recently.

THE END


End file.
